lA hIsToRiA dE uNa ViDa
by GReeKa RaYMoND
Summary: mmmm esta rara, lean y rr
1. Chapter 1

La HiStOrIa De UnA vIdA

Prologo "Lo QuE sE aPrEnDiO"

Una helada noche de invierno, en una casa algo grande, con musías puertas parecía un laberinto. En uno de los cuartos se encontraba una joven… solo hace 2 escasos meses había cumplido sus 15 inviernos… pero a ella la verdad no le importada. Lo único que le importaba era tratar de conciliar el sueño, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era dar vueltas en toda la cama.

Lo que le pasaba a la joven es que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le estuvo pasando en todo lo que le paso desde que celebro su cumpleaños… no podía creer que justo a ella le estuviera pasando eso, si a ella que pensó que todo estaba bien y podía ser feliz. Pero por lo que estaba pasando pensaba que todo era una mentira; y así es, todo es una mentira, todos usan una mascara, sentimientos falsos, por que el que usa los verdaderos sale lastimado… si eso lo acababa de comprender...

Si tan solo alguien se lo hubiera dicho, ella lo hubiera comprendido y no estría pasando por esto…

En ese momento todo se empezó a nublar en su mente, le empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos… se quería morir. Era lo único que pensaba la joven en ese momento se quería morir por que sentía que ella ya no valía la pena y que si la iban a pisotear era mejor irse asta al fondo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siento se que es muy corto pero la verdad… y la verdad no se que voy a hacer con esta historia haber si consigo sacarle rumbo… ultima cosa sin reviews no hay continuación en ninguna historia… nos leemos luego chiao!


	2. y asi empieza todo

Capitulo 2

"Y así empieza todo"

Me desperté con la misma sensación de que no tengo nada… no era nada nuevo ni sorprendente, solo era algo un vació, ya me he acostumbrado a el así que no vale la pena preocupase.

Todo empezó en la tarde a las 6 pm ciertos días, siempre a esa hora salía con mis amigas y amigos, siempre era lo mismo, esperábamos a que todos llegaran, dábamos una vuelta por el lugar comprando bocadillos, y después veíamos una película. Era divertido, hasta cierto punto ya que seguía vacía y nadie se da cuenta ya que así me conocieron. Siempre callada pero con una sonrisa de todo esta bien, así que yo era lo de menos.

En ese momentos todos estábamos distraídos en otro tema, en una de mis mejores amigas yo le digo "star" ya que ella es mi estrella que me guía y sabe todo lo que pasa; bueno no todo… pero eso no es de lo que estaba hablando, lo que estaba pasando era que star cumplía años y la estábamos celebrando, ella estaba feliz y el resultado era mi sonrisa, pero aun así, auque la película fuera muy cómica y romántica, nada podía darme un sentimiento que me llenara,

Solo hacia que me sintiera más vacía y eso hacia que me sintiera triste, no podía controlar lo que estaba sintiendo, mis sentimientos estaban llegando al tope quería salir corriendo, quería convertirme en un mar de lagrimas cuando vi a dick… besando a mi amiga.

No resistí más y Salí con mucho cuidado de no llamar la atención de mis compañeros, que disfrutaban de la película. Eso fue lo de menos.

Cuando Salí del cine no sabia a donde ir así que subí al piso mas alto del centro comercia, ahí había un café me metí, no era como el café en que normal mente compraba, casi no había nadie, pero tenia una presencia que me invitaba a entrar.

Era un lugar oscuro, si algún vampiro o demonio comprara una casa estoy segura que tendría es decoración, en lugar de asustarme y salir corriendo, me relaje y me senti en casa, aceptada, en un lugar que puedo ser quien soy.

En el café casi no había nadie, y si lo había venían acompañados y estaban sentados en diferente mesa, sentía su mirada, no era penetrante y la verdad no me importo, camine hasta llegar a la barra, una vez ahí me senté y pedí un café negro bien cargado.

En ese momento necesitaba cafeína y no para despertar si no para calmarme, la cafeína no me hace ningún efecto como el insomnio, pero adoro su sabor y lo bien que se siente disfrutar de uno.

No tardo mucho mi café, comencé a disfrutarlo, y al mismo tiempo reflexionaba en todo lo que paso y sentí hoy, estaba casi inconciente, tomaba de la taza por inercia.

Pasaron muchas horas y ni cuenta me había dado. De un momento a otro mi celular sonó, no me había dado cuanta hasta que un muchacho que estaba sentado junto a mi saco de mis pensamientos haciéndome notar lo de mi celular, le di las gracias y lo conteste.

¿Si?... ¿Quién habla?... conteste sin animo sin ver de quien se trataba. Como me arrepiento de eso. Era Dick, me pregunto en done estaba, que hacia, que pensaba de la vida, que si no me había dado cuenta de la hora. Cuando dijo eso reaccione un poco y vi mi reloj sin decir nada. El tenía la razón pero no le iba a decir nada.

Al parecer el muchacho que me hizo saber lo de mi celular se dio cuenta por que grito "Rae, ¿que pasa por que te demoras?". De cierta manera eso me ayudo ya que hizo que dick colgara y yo no le dije nada.

Le i las gracias al cavo y le pedí perdón por las molestias, pague todos los café que me llegue a tomar y me disponía a irme cuando me agarro del brazo. Le pregunte que ocurría y me respondió que la única manera de que la aceptara mis disculpas seria que yo aceptara una salida casual con el.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le anote mi celular en una servilleta, solo le dije que me llamara como despedida. Salí del centro comercial y me dirigí a mi casa… la casa donde están todos mis amigos esperándome con una respuesta.


End file.
